


Foxy x Mangle: The Wedding Disaster

by GraysonSpawn61



Series: Fangle Chronicles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, F/M, Lost Love, Memory Loss, Promises, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shotgun Wedding, Suspense, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonSpawn61/pseuds/GraysonSpawn61
Summary: In 1987, Foxy T. Pirate Fox and Foxina "Mangle" J. Scotts (last name I came up with) were in a happy loving relationship. they were deeply in love and very happy together. Then, tragedy struck, and the 2 were separated on the night Foxy was planning to ask her to marry him. The only thing that was left to remind each other of their relationship was a set of diamond rings, each engraved with the other's nickname for their holders. Years later, Mangle returns, ready to finally marry Foxy. There's just one problem...Foxy doesn't remember a thing from 1987. his old memory chip was replaced and sent to a random warehouse. Unfortunately for Foxy, Toy Chica isn't having it, and refuses to let the wedding be canceled. Will Foxy's friends find his old memory chip in time? or will Foxy say the wrong thing and break the arctic fox's heart? read and find out!





	1. prologue: The bite of '87

**Author's Note:**

> please note: In this universe, the animatronics are cursed so that during the night or whenever the staff aren't there they become anthropomorthic versions of the animal they are supposed to be until 6 AM. They can also have sex, get pregnant and all that. The Security Guard knew about this but promised to keep quiet and sometimes run errands for them outside the pizzeria in exchange for them not killing him.
> 
> oh also the animatronics call the marionette 'Mary'.

### Prologue

#### The bite of '87

#### 

##### Foxy's POV

_"it can't be true...Mangle would never do such a thing...would she?"_

This was the thought that kept ringing in my head, as I waited restlessly for the clock to hit 8 Pm. This was the night I was supposed to ask my beloved Mangle to marry me, but instead, tragedy struck, seemingly determined to keep us apart. Earlier, Toy Chica had visited me, delivering a tragic story to crush my dreams of a life with Mangle by my side. During a birthday party, something happened to her...she became glitchy, agitated, and violent. The adults didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, but the children all notice, and were all afraid to go near her...

**7:55...7:56...**

Toy Chica noticed too, and she wanted to ask Mangle what was wrong, or warn the employees to get out of the way, but the curse that afflicts us all wouldn't let her go against her programing...

There was one boy in the corner who was all alone. An employee came up to him to ask what was wrong. He said he had no friends to play with, and the night guard decided to bring him over to Mangle. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't have known what was going to happen, he just thought he was doing something nice. Still, he could've stopped it from happening. The boy was frightened, afraid to go near her, as he should have been, but the security guard just smiled and said "don't be afraid! she's not as mean as she looks!". The boy walked closer to her, for a second thinking he'd be ok, but when he got to close...

well, you know what happened. You're here because of the games.

**7:57...758**

I didn't know if the story was true, but what I did know is that they were planning to take away Mangle and her friends, and I couldn't stop them. I needed to go to her. I needed to see her as soon as I could, and hold her one last time. I waited anxiously as the clock ticked by...

**7:59...8:00**

As I heard the bell chime and the lights shut off one by one, I bolted out the door. I rushed down the coradores between Parts & Service and Kid's cove. I ran so fast that I heard things behind me rattle as I passed. I ran through the Arcade, ignoring the toys, bolting right toward the doors of Kid's Cove. As I got to Kid's Cove, I hesitated. I was terrified about what I might find, but the thought of never seeing Mangle again terrified me much much more. I flung open the doors and ran in frantically, then froze, mortified by the scene I saw in front of me.

There she wads. Mangle, the love of my life, kneeling in a corner, in front of a pool of blood dripping down from her chin, crying softly into her hands. I didn't want to believe the story was true...but there was the proof. It didn't make me love her any less, nothing could, but I just never believed Mangle could've done something like this. Shocked and mortified, I forced myself to walk toward her, almost stumbling, before falling to my knees behind her. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, I tried to get her attention. "Mangle?" I called out, my voice only barely managing more than a whisper. I was met with a hand attempting to push me back before returning to the snow-white fox's face. "go away Foxy..." she said, her voice trembling, "I-I'm a monster. I might accidentally hurt you...".

I smiled and pulled her to my chest in a comforting embrace. "You'd never heart me snowball, not even by accident. And you're not a monster". Mangle smiled slightly at my remark for just a second, then buried her face in my fur, sobbing. For a while we just held each other, shaking, afraid to lose each other while knowing it was inevitable. Then, Like the idiot I am, I was the first to break the silence. "Mangle...they're saying they're gonna take you and your friends away and...scrap you". As soon as I said that, Mangle sobbed a little harder, gripping my fur. "I know..." she said. She began to break down and cry hysterically. As she did, I saw Mary at the door, and she nodded to me, giving the signal that her plan was in motion. I nodded back, then wiped Mangle's tears and held her chin up so she was looking at me. choking back tears, I said, "Mangle, listen to me. It's going to be ok. Mary says she can help you and your friends escape...but". As I spoke, Mangle's face began to light up, but then, as I said that last word, and my face distorted into sadness, her face slowly faded to worry. I had to fight back tears and choke out the next words...

"I can't go with you...Mary can only teleport so many and...making a second trip would be too dangerous..."

Mangle's eyes went wider than dinner plates, and she began to tear up. I tried to speak again, but I was immediatley cut off as Mangle threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly, sobbing into my fur once again. "NO!" she yelled, at the top of her lungs, "I won't lose you! I-I can't!". "Mangle please..." I said, moving so we were face to face, "you have to go! I know it hurts and I'll be just as crushed as you, but if you don't go you'll die!". "b-but" she began to say, only for me to silence her with a finger to her lips. I looked into her eyes and gave her the best reassuring look I could muster. "Mangle, you need to go! I know we'll find each other again! I can feel it! But right now, you need to go! Can you promise me you'll go with them?". Mangle hung her head in sorrow for a second, then nodded. I smiled and held her close. "Good...now...can you promise me something else too?".

My question earned a confused and curious look from the snow white fox. I stood up, bringing her up with me, grabbed both of her hands, looked into her eyes, and then got down on one knee. Knowing what I was about to do, Mangle gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. Seeing her reaction, I gave a slight smile, as the usual joyful feeling I had when I was with her came flooding back, though it was now tinged with a bittersweet sting. Summoning all the courage I had to keep me from shaking and stuttering like crazy, I pulled out a small red box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring engraved with the word "Snowball", my nickname for her. I had another just like it that said "Furrball", her nickname for me. "Mangle, I love you, and when we do find each other again, I never want to lose you. So...when we are reunited...will you marry me?".

Mangle wasted no time in throwing her arms around me excitedly and yelling "YES! GOD YES!" at the top of her lungs. Smiling, I slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and held her in a loving embrace, followed by a passionate kiss. For the last hours of the night we just sat there, holding each other, sometimes reminiscing about our time together and talking about what it'll be like to be married, and other times just sitting in a comfortable silence. Eventually it came time for Mangle and her friends to leave, a moment we had been dreading. Choking back tears, we said our goodbyes to each other, before reluctantly letting each other go. Our last words to each other that night were...

**"I love you snowball..."**

**"I love you too furrball..."**

And just like that, she was gone. moments later, my precious snowball and her friends were gone, with lifeless robotic copies left in their place. And so began the long...slow...sad march back to the Parts & Service room. As I walked, my friends each tried to comfort me in their own way. I just ignored them and kept walking, not wanting to talk to anyone. When I made it back to Parts & Service I just went to my corner and sat down, completely silent. That day a crew came and took me and my friends away. I assume another crew came shortly after to bring the fake toys to the scrap yard.

For the first time in a while, I felt unsure, hopeless, and hurt. I already missed Mangle. Being away from her hurt so badly. That along with the fear of not knowing what was to come made me want to cry, but with the curse my robotic body couldn't do so much as whimper. What was going to happen to my friends and I? Will we be scrapped and replaced? Will we be brought to a new pizzeria? Would Mangle and her friends be ok? Would we really see each other again? I didn't know. All I did know was what was right in front of me, what was currently happening, and that frightened me to no end. For the first time since I met Mangle, my future felt so unsure...

Still...knowing that Mangle and her friends were safe from being scrapped was enough to bring me some happiness and hope...I guess that was a good start...


	2. intermission

>opening console... May 28 1993  
Username and password required  
Username: W.A.1983  
password: **********

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!

A.I. Settings

Free Roam [Yes]/no  
NIght Only [Yes]/no  
A.I. levels  
Freddy: [20] Toy Freddy {DISCONECTED}  
Chica: [20] Toy Chica {DISCONECTED}  
Bonnie: [20] Toy Bonnie {DISCONNECTED}  
Foxy: [20] Foxina {DISCONNECTED}  
Marionette {DISCONNECTED} B.B. {DISCONNECTED}

Save Settings? [yes]/no  
saving...  
settings saved.

Animatronic memory files  
downloading Fazbearmemories.Zip to Backupcard-1  
download complete. Original copy will be deleted

downloading Bonniememories.ZIP to backupcard-2  
download complete. Original copy will be deleted

downloading Chicamemories.ZIP to backupcard-3  
download complete. Original copy will be deleted

downloading Foxymemories.ZIP to backupcard-4  
download complete. Original copy will be deleted

WARNING: Foxymemories.ZIP could not be fully deleted. 5% of this file still remains. troubleshooting problem...  
Cancel troubleshooting? [yes]/no

lock file: Foxymemories.ZIP? [yes]/no

file locked.

uploading new file: F.Fazbearmem.ZIP  
uploading new file: C.Chickenmem.ZIP  
uploading new file: B.Bunnymem.ZIP  
uploading new file: F.T.P.Foxmem.ZIP

files uploaded

>close console? [yes]/no

Goodbye!


	3. The Ring

#### 1995\. Saturday. Freddy Fazbear's is closed at the time because of budget cuts and a couple law suites.

##### Foxy's POV

**_"Furrball"_ **

That was the word etched into a diamond ring I've had with me as long as I could remember. I had no idea what it meant, or why I had the ring, but I do know it's important for some reason. I wished I could remember, but I can't remember anything before 1993. I had been thinking about it since I found the ring, and it bugged me a lot. I had a lot of theories about it, but the one that stuck with me the most was my theory that I had a fiancé. I thought maybe there was some girl out there with a ring just like mine who I was supposed to marry, but we got separated somehow before we could. It was the theory that made the most sense to me, but it was just a theory. With my memories gone, all I could do was sit in my cove, rubbing the ring in my hand, trying to figure it out.

And that's what I was doing the night I finally did. How did I figure it out you ask? well it started when Chica came in to tell me it was time for dinner. She found me, once again, sitting in a sort of trance staring at the ring. to get my attention, she said my name, which got my attention. "yeah what's up?" I responded. "It's time for dinner. let's go". "I'll be right out, I just gotta take care of something real quick" I said, to which Chica just shrugged and left. I quickly stuffed the ring under my pillow before rushing out to sit with my friends for dinner. 

As always, I sat next to my BFF Bonnie, the guitar playing bunny who acted as the muscle and mechanic for our group. Eating with us were Freddy, our boss and my occasional drinking buddy, and Chica, the groups chef, emotional center, and the unwanted caretaker of me and Bonnie. Chica had prepared some of her signature Fazbear pizza. She's probably the best chef in town, being just as good at cooking as she was at keeping Bonnie and I in line. We all went right to eating, talking and discussing our day as we did. Foxy had been fixing his favorite guitar, Chica was trying out new recipes, and Freddy was practicing lines for our next show. Nothing new really, just the same old story.

Then it came time for me to say how my day was, but I was distracted by...something. I got a chill down my spine suddenly, followed by a weird feeling of urgency mixed with a bit of sad nostalgia. I felt like something important was going to happen. Something involving an old...friend? Someone I used to know at least. But all of my friends, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, all of them were with me! well everyone but Golden Freddy but he never came out of his hiding space. What was going on? why was I getting this weird feeling all of a sudden? It was as if...something was trying to tell me something.

**"FOXY!"**

The sudden combined voices of my friends made me jump, suddenly snapping me out of it. "Huh? What's up?" I said, startled and confused. "Are you ok man?" Bonnie said, conserned, "you seemed out of it". "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway what were we talking about?" I asked. "We wanted to know how your day was?" Chica said, to which I responded, "oh, my day was fine". I immediatley regretted that. I only ever just say "fine" when something's up, and of course all of my friends knew that. As I expected, they all shared a concerned look, then looked back at me, before saying the dreaded phrase I had heard so many times.

"Just fine?"

I sighed and dropped my fork, knowing there was no use trying to avoid it. My friends never let it go and would make my life a living hell for weeks if I just said to drop it. "It's really nothing but...It's the ring, it's still really bothering me" I said reluctantly, earning a collective "oooooh!" from my friends.

"you're still trying to figure that out huh?" Bonnie said, "You know I kinda agree with you. I think there's some girl out there with another ring waiting to marry you".

"oh please! Foxy isn't the type of gut who'd get tied down to one girl!" Chica responded, "It's probably a prop from one of the shows in 1986".

"You're both wrong" Freddy chimed in, "It's probably something a customer dropped that he picked up!".

Frustrated, I slammed my hands down on the table, getting their attention. "CAN YOU GUYS DROP IT!? It doesn't matter! It's probably nothing anyway! Just drop it!". "alright! geez!" Bonnie said. With that, we all returned to eating and chatting. For the rest of the night, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, and I couldn't stop thinking about the ring. As I was waiting for Freddy to leave the Employees Only locker room so I could take a shower, I kept looking at the ring as I held it in my hand. It was a gold ring just big enough to fit on my finger with a diamond and the word "Furrball" carved into it. It seemed like something someone would give to their fiancé when the proposed, but would I actually ask a girl to marry me? I guess it was a possibility, but as Chica said it didn't sound like me.

As I held the ring in my hand, rubbing the engraved letters with my finger, I started to get that same sense of odd, sad nostalgia. It felt more urgent this time though. Then I started getting flashes of something odd, like a flicker of a long forgotten memory. It was odd and faint, yet I could see it like it was playing on a screen in front of me. I saw a whit fox animatronic paw laying lifeless in a puddle of blood. As it flickered in my mind I felt a wave of bitter sorrow overtake me, though I didn't know why. Then, suddenly, I was snapped out of it by my boss calling out to tell me the shower was open.

Shaking my head clear I left my cove and went into the locker room. _"a good shower should calm my nerves"_ I said, as I got in the shower. As I washed myself, humming my signature tune ("The Pirate Fox" song as I called it), I did start to feel better, but the feeling that something was about to happen was still stuck in the back of my head. I tried to calm myself down, telling myself it was nothing, but I couldn't shake it. Once I had gotten out, dried off, and gotten dressed, I returned to my cove, deciding to watch some TV to get my mind off it. It helped, but not much. As I watched my favorite shows, I started to drift off to sleep, only to be awoken by my high tuned fox ears picking up a sound coming from the lobby.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

It was the sound of someone knocking on the Pizzeria's front door. _"odd..."_ I thought, _"who's out at 3am on a rainy night like this? And what are they doing here?"_. "CAN SOMEONE GET THAT!?" I yelled, before returning to my shows, expecting on of my friends to get the door. A couple minutes later however, I heard another knock at the door. Assuming the others were busy, I shrugged, got up, and walked to the lobby. As I walked to the door, the feeling of urgency came back full force. Without knowing why, my heart began pounding as I reached for the door handle, time seeming to slow down around me as I did. It was enough to make me have to take a second to pause and regain my composure before opening the door, beginning to say something to whoever was on the other side. And this ladies and gentlemen was when I finally figured the whole thing out.

"Sorry, we're closed. Come back la-GAH!"

Before I could finish my sentence the person at the door tackled me to the ground. throwing their arms around me and kissing my face excitedly a thousand times. Before I could react I noticed who the arms and lips in question belonged to, and I was left speechless. My attacker, so to speak, was a BEAUTIFUL white fox with pink patches in her fur, the most notable being a pink heart shape on her chest. Her eyes were a brilliant amber gold, her lips were ruby red, and she wore rose red blush on her cheeks. Her tail was a long, curved collection of white fur ending in a hot pink tip and held at the base by a pink bow. She was absolutely beautiful, to the point that I almost didn't notice the 6 animatronics behind her as well as my friends surround us. What I did notice however was what she said after tackling me to the ground, which quickly snapped me out of it.

"Foxy! I finally found you after all these years! I missed you so much! I can't wait to finally get married like we said!"

"wait wha- MARRIED!?"

It was at that point that I noticed the gold ring on her finger. It was a gold ring, just big enough to fit her finger, with a diamond and the word "Snowball" engraved on the band. The perfect counterpart to the ring I had. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks being launched at me at the speed of light. My theory was correct, this was the girl who had the other ring...my fiancé...who I'm going to marry...who I have no memories of...

**_holy fuck I'm engaged and I don't even remember her!_ **

And with that sudden realization clicking in my head, I began to go into shock. I began hyperventalating, and as everyone in the room surrounded me, asking if I was ok, I passed out.


End file.
